Learning Never Ends
by Curly Wurly Me
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is over but things are only just beginning. Read on to find out what happens when the Golden Trio and friends go to uni. Luna is wise, Harry is ignorant and Ron... Ron is just Ron. Canon pairings. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction- Learning Never Ends

**A/N: This is my first fic, so I hope you like it. Please read and review and let me know what you think **

** I have the first 5 chapters planned but I'm really busy with school and extra-curricular clubs and stuff, so I'll try to upload as soon as possible but I can't guarantee anything. I'll do my best though **

** Enjoy!**

**This chapter (well, the whole story really) is dedicated to my wonderful friend Loads Of Randomness. Actually check her out, her work is AMAZING! Without her, this would _never_ have been uploaded lol. So thanks, this one's for you =)**

Chapter 1- Reflecting

The early evening sun hung low in the sky, casting a golden glow over the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione sighed deeply as she watched it sink lower over the lake.

It was two days after the final battle and she, Harry and Ron were preparing to go down to the memorial service. In the short time since they had arrived in the castle on the day of the battle and gone to bed after it, the house elves had spared no expense in making up their beds and leaving out pyjamas so that it was if they had never left. Now, in the final hours before they left Hogwarts for good, they finally had some time alone, away from the swarms of people wanting to shake their hand or pat their back or hear first hand accounts of what they had done and were able to reflect on the events of the past few days.

"It feels strange being back, doesn't it?" said Hermione, "I never thought we'd spend another night here."

"Hermione, there were times I thought we'd never spend another night anywhere, let alone here," Ron replied, pulling on a shoe.

"I know, it's just… it's good to be back." She turned round and smiled at him and Harry. "You ready then?"

"Almost," Ron replied as Harry nodded, "Just have to-" He was cut off by the door to the dormitory being opened as Ginny came in. She was wearing a simple black dress and was tucking a lock of long red hair behind her ear. She smiled at Ron and Hermione, then her eyes flicked to Harry, who cleared his throat.

"Um… hi…" he said, then looked away, awkwardly.

"We'll leave you to it," Hermione said, taking Ron by the arm and marching firmly towards the door. "Come on Ron, let's go."

"What? But! But I-I'm not ready yet, I-I-" he babbled.

"Of course you are Ronald, you look lovely," she said, lightly patting his chest and dragging him out the door, oblivious to his protests. Harry stood up from his bed, listening to Ron's retreating protests. The slam of the door was magnified in the small room, leaving a ringing silence.

Simultaneously, he and Ginny walked slowly towards each other. They met at the foot of Neville's bed, where his trunk lay open with the remains of his possessions thrown hastily on top in preparation for leaving. Neither of them spoke as they stood there, carefully measuring the other's mood. Harry struggled to think of what to say- where do you start when you have a years worth of explaining to do?

"Ginny," he began but before he could continue…

WHAM!

Harry gasped in shock as Neville's thick herbology textbook made impact with his arm.

"THAT was for running off at the wedding without telling us!" Ginny shouted, ignoring Harry's feeble protests.

WHAM!

"THAT was for not keeping in contact this past year!"

WHAM!

"THAT was for going to Tom during the battle!"

WHAM!

"THAT was for pure IDIOCY! And that," WHAM! "Was for making-me-think-you-were-DEAD!"

Each word of this sentence was punctuated with a hit, so that Harry stood cowering with his hands over his head. He looked up at her through his makeshift shield. She was breathing heavily and her eyes danced with irritation and… amusement?

"Are you done?" he asked quietly, looking up at her.

"No," she said. WHAM! She grinned at him, "NOW I'm done."

"What was that one for?"

"Good measure," she sighed, shaking her head. She lowered her hands and Harry, taking that as meaning it was safe again, cautiously stood up. As they stood facing each other, Harry became acutely aware that this was the first time they had been alone together since he got back. Come to think of it, this was the first time they had been alone together since his 17th birthday. Since that kiss.

Suddenly they were kissing again and nothing else mattered. The events of the past year- leaving Privet Drive, the wedding, the horcruxes, the battle- none of it mattered any more. All that mattered was that right here, right now, they were together and they were safe.

After what felt like a lifetime, they pulled apart. Harry looked once again in to her eyes and saw with concern that they were filled with tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, holding her hands tight. She gulped and blinked hard.

"It's just, for a minute there, everything so good. It was like the war didn't even happen. I could just be happy." She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "But it did. It did happen and people died Harry. Colin and Remus and Tonks… and Fred. And if mum hadn't stepped in, it would have been me! And-"

"No!" Harry cut her off fiercely. Her tears were falling hard now but he pulled back and put her hands on her shoulders looking deep in to her eyes. "I wouldn't let that happen Ginny, no matter what. The whole time I was under the cloak, I tried to look out for everybody, but I kept going back to you. How else do you think I was able to cast the shield charm so fast?"

He reached up and wiped away her tears. She turned her back and looked out the window at the groups of people starting to assemble.

"I was so worried about you Harry," she whispered. "This past year when you were off who knows where? And when you were fighting him. And before that, when I thought he had killed you. It was almost more than I could bear."

"I know, Ginny. I know. But I had to do it. It was the only way I could defeat him. But I promise you, I will never hurt you like that again. I-" Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, before telling her, "I love you Gin."

Ginny gave a small gasp and her eyes widened. She whipped round to face him again.

CRASH!

The door to the dorm burst open and Ron burst in, panting.

"Great Merlin it's hard to get away from Hermione! She dragged me all the way to the staircase with the trip-stair in it before I could get away!"

At that moment, a very flustered looking Hermione puffed in, glaring at Ron in a way that would make Mrs Weasley proud.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you could not take a hint if a talking hippogriff wearing a neon sign slapped you over the head with it!"

Ron spluttered incoherently and looked around wildly, trying to figure out the hint. Hermione gave a cough and looked pointedly at Hermione and Ginny, standing awkwardly by the window.

"Blimey you two are cutting it fine, aren't you? I mean, you've got your speech and all mate. Come to think of it, you at least have a reserved seat- we don't! We'd better go!"

With that, he grabbed his tie quickly off his bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione shot an exasperated look at his back and sighed.

"Sorry," she said to Harry and Ginny, "Everything OK?" she asked diplomatically. Ginny glanced at Harry, who muttered something about Ron being right and quickly left the dorm, door swinging shut behind him. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look and opened her mouth but Ginny just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." With that, the two girls headed down to the common room. At the portrait hole, they stopped and looked back around the hastily repaired common room, reflecting on all the times they had spent there. Hermione took a deep breath and Ginny put an arm around her as they left. As the Fat Lady swung shut, she smiled proudly at the two girls. She seemed to struggle for words, then she sniffed and gave a heartfelt, "Well done. For everything. I'm so proud of you two!" With that, she dissolved in to tears. The girls smiled at her then linked arms.

"Come on," Hermione said, "Let's see where that idiot brother of yours has got to." They smiled sadly and headed to the memorial service, where they could say goodbye to all the people they had lost and finally try to move on.

**So what'd you guys think? Please drop me a review to let me know, I'd really appreciate your time **

**The next chapter is pretty much finished, so should hopefully be up soon. Until then….**

**~Curly~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dies victoriam et luctu

**Okay, this is a kinda long AN but if you're not going to read any of it, please just read this paragraph at least. I'm looking for a beta for this story. I proof read it myself and also sent the first 2 chapters to Loads of Randomness but if anyone's interested, that'd be awesome. So either PM me or just say in a review (see what I did there- an incentive to review lol).**

**Anyway folks, here is chapter 2. So I know that I said it would be up in a couple of says but I've been really busy with mocks last week and work experience this week (which is amazing). But yeah, I know it's not the best way to start the fic off but I'm going to be honest here- my updates aren't going to be all that regular. I'll try for every week or two but I honestly don't know. Anyway, hope you like it **

**A MAHOOSIVE thank-you to everybody who reviewed chapter 1: DarthEdocsil (1st reviewer- yay!), sanityisnotmything, Loads of Randomness, Hufflepuff Chaser, KaseyO and HP Mad Filly. You dudes rocked my socks!**

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own the Harry Potter franchise because I am just lil ol' me… not, in fact, the incredibly talented and wonderful J K Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, would I? Well, maybe I would be… who knows, maybe she's a secret Fanfiction writer! How cool would THAT be?**

The memorial service was being held in the shadow of Hogwarts, in exactly the same place as Dumbledore's funeral was a year before. There were even more people here this time but there were also noticeable absences. Harry was standing away from the crowds under the willow tree he had spent so many hours under, watching the proceedings whilst trying not to be noticed. He felt his stomach clench as he looked around and was painfully reminded of all the people who had died… because of him. He saw Denis Creevey sitting with his parents, looking pale and blotchy-eyed at the loss of his brother.

As the temporary replacement for minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt was greeting people as they arrived, offering his condolences and support. Harry looked at his sombre expression and the bags under his eyes and wondered if anyone was consoling him or offering him support. After all, he had lost friends too. He and Moody seemed to have been pretty close- both were senior aurors and although they'd never really been ones for expressing their feelings, everyone knew that their mutual respect for each other had led to them being friends.

Harry felt as though someone had put an elastic band round his heart and was squeezing it tight as he saw Andromeda Tonks come in, her husband Ted pushing a buggy with a baby boy in it. _Teddy._ Harry looked at the tiny figure asleep in his buggy, blissfully unaware of how much the events of the past few days had affected his life so much. Both his parents had given their lives for Harry, thereby entrusting the life of their new-born son with him. Harry found it hard to accept that he was to take responsibility for a child.

_Bloody hell mate, _he heard a voice in the back of his mind say, sounding strangely like Ron, _of course you can't look after him- you're only 17 for crying out loud!_

_Harry, you need to be serious about this. _There was Hermione, ever the voice of reason, _Remus and Tonks named _you_ godfather. They put their trust in you- you need to look after Teddy for them. You owe it to them, to their memory._

_But I can't_ he thought, _I don't know how._

_Don't worry Harry. You're not the first person to think like that. Imagine what Sirius must have felt but for all this flaws, he was still a good godfather to you._

Harry gave a quick intake of breath like he'd been winded. Sirius. He was yet another person who had lost their life because of him. However the voice in his head didn't give him time to think about this. It carried on, relentless…

_You'll have to read up on things, of course, but don't worry about it, we're all here to help you. And Mrs Weasley and Tonks' parents can help most of the time._

_But they won't want to help me, will they? It's because of me that Tonks and Fred are dead._

_No Harry, mate._ There was Ron again_. None of us blame you._

_Exactly. _(Hermione again) _Nobody blames you, Harry. Harry?_

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his trance at the shout. He looked up and saw Luna and Neville standing in front of him. Neville was looking at him, concerned. He bore fresh scars from the battle atop the ones he already had- a lasting memory of the trials and tribulations of his final year. Luna was looking at him with her usual dreamy expression.

"You okay, Harry?" Neville asked, frowning slightly.

"What? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine," he shook his head again to clear it, "Just thinking, that's all." Luna nodded in an understanding way.

"That'll be the wrackspurts. There's always a lot of them around at this time of year. Don't worry, it's actually quite lucky."

"Right," Harry said uncertainly, before turning to Neville, "So what was it you wanted?"

"Um, most people are here now, so we're going to be starting soon. You need to go get ready for your speech." Harry nodded.

"Right. Right! Thanks Neville, Luna, I'll go now." He gave them both a grim smile then headed towards the makeshift stage, where he was shocked to see the tufty haired wizard from Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding along with Kingsley and a spattering of other official-looking witches and wizards.

"Harry, are you all right? You look a little nervous." Kingsley rumbled in his deep voice. Harry nodded mutely and Kingsley gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before nodding at the group in general and leading them onstage. Harry took a deep breath then followed the older people onstage and took his place at the end of a row of seats.

He looked over the crowds from his seat on the stage. From here, he could see even more people he hadn't seen before hand. Lavender Brown was sitting beside Seamus Finnegan, her pretty face marred with scars from Greyback's attack. Harry smiled a little as he thought that it was about time the two realised they liked each other. Ron would do good to take a leaf out of Seamus' book. Mind you, that would never happen anytime soon- Ron realising his feelings towards Hermione was as likely as Neville joining Slytherin.

Harry looked over to the forest to see that the centaurs had once again turned out to pay their respects. Firenze was back with the herd again, bandages covering his torso. The merpeople were also there, a mournful lament barely audible from below the surface of the lake, where the whole colony could be seen sitting silent vigil.

Harry let the words of the other speakers wash over him, not really taking it in. He caught words here and there, _noble sacrifices… tragic deaths… _but they didn't fully register with him. He was distracted by his sweaty palms, the quick pounding of his heart and the second hand of his watch, which seemed to him to be counting down to his impending doom. He thought Voldemort was bad but now, faced with making a speech in front of pretty much the entire population of the wizarding world, he would happily face Voldemort fifty times over. He never wanted his fame, in fact he tried to escape it, yet here he was, about to read a speech for all to hear. What had he been thinking?

He was just about to run off the stage, apologise to everybody and say there was some kind of mistake and he couldn't do the speech when Kingsley's deep voice boomed out his name and he turned to smile warmly at him. The crowd of people and creatures started cheering and screaming, calling his name. Harry blinked a few times, before shakily getting to his feet and walking over to the podium at the front of the stage.

He looked out at the audience, surveying all the faces looking expectantly up at him. He saw Dennis Creevey, looking at him through his bleary eyes. Mrs and Mr Tonks smiling up at him encouragingly. Mrs Weasley giving him a proud look. They were all pleased to see him. He finally realised that they really _weren't_ annoyed at him. They didn't blame him. And sitting right in the centre of his field of vision was Ginny. She was smiling so radiantly up at him she seemed to be glowing. Looking her straight in the eyes, he took a deep breath and gave her a shaky smile, before clearing his throat and preparing to read his speech.

"Six years ago, a great man told me 'To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure'. That man was Albus Dumbledore and he was just one of the many people who gave up their lives fighting for what is right. I stand before you now in the aftermath of the battle which vanquished Lord Voldemort and I say to you all, that although I killed him, I didn't defeat him. We all did. Every person who fought. Every house elf, every centaur, every giant. Everybody who ever did anything to stand up to him. We all defeated him. But it was hard. People fought and people died. But they died a hero. They died to protect other people. To fight for their loved ones and to stand up for what was right. They sacrificed everything they had for us and their sacrifice will be remembered. 2nd May will become an official national holiday, known as _dies__victoriam et__ luctu_- day of victory and sorrow. It will be a time to celebrate, yes. But also a remember those we have lost. And that remembrance starts right here, right now. But don't remember the fact that they're gone. Remember the good times. The times you laughed, the times you cried, the times you ran around in the rain for no reason but to feel alive! Remember this and don't grieve for the times lost- look forward to the times still to come. And remember too, that 'To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure'. So don't grieve. Celebrate a new adventure. Because as one adventure draws to a close, another one begins. Embrace it. Tackle it head on and go in with everything you have. It can be terrifying, yes, but it can also be brilliant! And it will be. Because we did it. We fought and we won. And that's amazing. And there's amazing things to come. But first we have to say goodbye to those who weren't so lucky. Today, we're going to say goodbye and we're going to say thank-you. Because they gave up their lives and they did it for us. And they will be remembered. We are erecting a permanent memorial, so that each and every one of their sacrifices will be remembered forever. A memorial flame will be lit under it, one that will never go out. The ever burning flame represents the fire in their hearts that never went out and our love and memories, that will live on forever. The names of every casualty from both wizarding wars will be engraved in an obelisk which will stand right here in the grounds of Hogwarts. These permanent memorials will forever stand as a tribute to those who we lost during the battle for what is right. They fought for justice and died so that we could have a better life. I am now extending a personal thank-you to every single person who helped me in the quest to defeat Voldemort, especially in the last year. I couldn't have done it without you and I will be eternally grateful. So thank-you. Thank-you so much."

The end of Harry's speech was met with tumultuous applause and even a standing ovation from some people. As he retook his seat, Kingsley stepped forward again and introduced the tufty haired wizard, who it turned out was a wizarding minister called- ironically enough- Minister Tufty. Harry had to wonder at the names of some wizards. The minister stepped forward and said a few words about loss and remembrance and such like things. Harry wasn't really listening, he too busy being relieved that his speech was over. All too soon, the minister started to read the long list of names of people who died at Voldemort's hands, starting with the first wizarding war and moving on to the most recent deaths during the final battle. As each name was read out, it was etched in to the white marble obelisk, engrained there for life. Harry was having a hard time keeping himself composed on the stage, when every name was like a knife twisting in his gut. Some names were especially hard, for obvious reasons. _James Potter, Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey _and so many more.

Finally, finally, the last name was read out and engraved. As it was engraved, a small flame leapt to life at the base of the obelisk. A sombre silence fell over the crowd as they watched it flicker in the falling twilight. One by one, with no words needing to be spoken, the crowd raised their wands and silently cast a Lumos spell in to the dark sky, in a final silent memorial to the ones they had lost. Night fell as they sat their silent vigil, saying their final goodbyes to the ones they had lost.

**So yeah, chapter 3 will be up when it's up… I'm not going to say a time because I know I won't make my deadlines but I'm writing it now so hopefully by the end of this weekend. And remember, let me know about a beta. Anyway, please drop a review, I'd really appreciate it **

**~Curly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Before you ask, yes I am still alive. Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy recently. I had my school concert and saxophone exam and coursework is actually killing me. Then I got SUCH writers block, so this chapter is pretty short. Sorry about that. Anyways…. Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. Drop me a review to let me know. Thanks to everybody who reviewed/alerted last time.**

**If anybody's interested in being beta let me know. Thanks.**

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. The memorial ceremony the previous day seemed to have allowed people to begin to move on and there was a slightly lighter air about the castle. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave in just a few hours time and the last stragglers were trailing in to the Great Hall, whilst many of the early risers had already left. Harry and Hermione had finished eating but Ron, being Ron, was still filling up on breakfast. When Ginny mentioned this to him, he defended himself by saying that it was the last time he was going to get food from the Hogwarts House Elves. This sobered them all up.

Kingsley had been circulating the hall, stopping occasionally to talk to some groups. He stopped at their group and sat down, pulling a plate of pancakes towards himself. "I never got a chance to talk to the three of you properly," he rumbled in his deep voice. "What did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was lovely," Hermione said, quickly stopping Ron from talking through a mouthful of scrambled egg. "The ceremony was so moving and Harry, your speech was wonderful. And the name- Dies Victorium et Luctu. It's just perfect."

"Perfect?" Harry spluttered, "I was nervous enough about that speech with out having to worry about pronouncing that right!"

"Well, yes. Most people are shortening it to V and L Day. Although you should be glad, Harry. Many people wanted it to be called Harry Potter Day." Harry, who had just taken a mouthful of coffee, coughed and spluttered whilst Hermione patted him on the back, trying and failing to hide her laughter.

"Who the bloody hell suggested that?"

"Oh, I can't even begin to count how many people suggested it. McGonnegal seemed to find it particularly amusing." Harry still looked horrified.

"Well then I stand corrected. _Dies Victoriam et Luctu_ is a very good name. Yes. V and L Day. I like it. Oh shut UP Hermione!"

This, of course, made her laugh even more.

The Hogwarts Express rolled out of Hogsmeade Station a few hours later. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had managed to bag a compartment near the back of the train. As the train drew away from the castle, they all watched as it grew further and further away. A bittersweet silence had fallen over them as they watched as their school- their home- disappeared from sight. Within moments, however, their silence had been broken and they were soon talking and laughing as only a group of teenagers can.

Halfway through the journey, Ginny announced that she needed the bathroom and Hermione and Luna both decided to accompany her. As they left the compartment, the boys looked after them, confused.

"What is it with girls always going to the bathroom together?" Ron burst out after a few seconds.

"I don't know," Harry looked confused too. "They always seem to go together though, don't they?"

"That's true!" Neville nodded. "They always go in swarms, packs. It's creepy." Harry and Ron nodded and the three shivered.

Meanwhile the girls had arrived in the bathroom of the Hogwarts Express and Hermione and Luna turned to face Ginny.

"OK, spill," Hermione said.

"Yes, please do," Luna nodded, "You've been awfully quiet."

Ginny sighed and leaned back against the door. "I don't know. It's just Harry I guess. I mean, yesterday morning we were talking and he- he said that he loved me."

"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful!" Hermione gasped and Luna gave a small squeal but Ginny interrupted them.

"No. It's not. Well it is, of course it is but it's not because my idiot of a brother had to come bursting in straight after he said it and he ran away! He hasn't spoken to me since. I mean, we're back together again, I think but he hasn't mentioned it at all. He's pretending it hasn't even happened."

"I know what that feels like," Hermione snorted. Ginny and Luna both turned to her now, a questioning look on both their faces. "Well, Ronald and I may have maybe possibly kissed-during-the-final-battle."

"OHMYGOD!" Ginny screamed. "It's about bloody time! What happened? When? Where? Why did you not tell me this before?"

"Okay, okay," Hermione laughed, "Give me time to think! Well, it was just after Ron and I had gone to get the basilisk fangs. We were talking in the corridor and it just sort of… happened. But it may as well not have. I've been trying to get his attention for years and we finally kiss and then he goes back to acting like nothing happened! He's an idiotic bloody teaspoon and I'm sick of it!" Ginny and Luna stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny giggled, "It's just that, I've never seen you so annoyed. You just said bloody like Ron does!"

"I know! I'm thinking about him so much I've started talking like him!"

"Hermione, you should try to calm down," Luna commented in her usual dreamy tone, "It's upsetting your aura. Daddy wrote a very interesting article about emotional connections and aura colours. I could get you a copy if you like?"

"Erm, that'd be good, thanks, Luna." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, this is all fascinating but we have more important things to discuss," Ginny impatiently said, "The Kiss! Tell me everything!"

After they had expanded their store of gossip, the girls made their way back to their compartment. When they slipped back in, giggling slightly, Harry stood up and quietly asked Ginny if he could have a word. They both left the compartment and walked down to an empty area of the train. As expected, people pointed and whispered when they passed, especially girls. When they stopped, Harry turned to Ginny and looked at her intensely.

"Look Gin," he started, before clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "When we were talking yesterday, I didn't really get a chance to finish. Y'know, when I… when I said I…"

"When you said you loved me?"

"Yeah. Then. Well," he sighed and gave a dry laugh, 'Why is this so hard? I just killed Voldemort for goodness sake!' he thought. "I mean it, I really do. I love you Gin, and-"

"I love you too Harry!" Ginny laughed and threw her arms around his neck. They separated after a few moments and walked back to the compartment hand in hand. As soon as they entered, Hermione looked at their joined hands and squealed, before jumping up to hug them both.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Luna smiled serenely up at them and Neville grinned at them too. Ron just looked confused. He looked between everyone in the compartment, Harry and Ginny's joined hands and finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. His groan was heard throughout their whole carriage.

"Mum's going to be planning the wedding already."

Ginny looked over at Neville, who was sitting opposite her. "Sorry for using your textbook as a weapon, Neville."

Ron spluttered and looked at her, "Why are you apologising to _him?_ HE didn't get beaten up with the book! If anything, you should be apologising to Harry. Isn't that right mate?" He looked expectantly at Harry.

"Well, to be honest," he said, treading carefully, "It could have been worse."

Ginny raised one eyebrow and turned to him. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, you could have hexed me. I hear you were one of a group of rebels who had a pretty good amateur defence teacher." He said, with a twinkle in his eye to match Dumbledore's. Ginny's eyes had the same devious twinkle as he responded.

"Oh, he was ok. I mean, he was an alright teacher. Of course, all the girls thought he was gorgeous but I never really saw the appeal!" She stifled a laugh.

"Is that right?" Harry asked, amused, leaning towards her. "Well, I wonder if you'll feel differently now…" With that she tickled him until she was rolling around on her seat, tears streaming down her face.

"STOP! STOP!" she gasped, laughing.

"Not until she changed your mind!" Harry laughed.

"OK! OK! I was wrong! He was the most fabulous teacher I've ever had and he's funny and handsome and is about to be given a bat bogey hex if he doesn't STOP TICKLING ME!" She squealed.

Harry finally gave in and stopped and they sat down, grinning at each other, Ginny leaning against Harry.

"OK, I admit it," she said looking up at him, "You were pretty good at teaching us DADA. Although, I can think of a few things you're even better at." She said grinning and leaning towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry grinned back, putting his arms around her as they kissed.

"Ew! Get a room! I don't want to see that!" Ginny pulled away and glared at Ron, who was watching them with a look of horror, his ears scarlet. Hermione sighed and gave him a disapproving look. "What?" He said, "You're my best mate and my sister. It's creepy!" He was saved from any further explanation by the food trolley making its usual rounds. "Oh thank Merlin!" he said to the bemused trolley lady. "I've never been more pleased to see food in my whole life. I could kiss you, I really could!"

Everyone in the compartment burst out laughing and Ginny said sweetly, "What was that you were saying about getting a room Ronald?" Turning to the trolley lady, "I'll have a pumpkin juice and a cauldron cake, thanks."

**So there's chapter 3. Pretty short but I hope you liked it anyway. Drop me a review please to let me know =)**


End file.
